A Little Ray of Funshine
by Sugarbaby2
Summary: Dedicated to Shona, Bethany and Lauren. ^_^ Funshine is feeling a little left out until he meets a special girl that needs a little ray of Funshine!


Funshine Bear looked around himself and sighed. All the other Care Bears had left Care-a-Lot hours ago in their cloud cars and rainbow rollers. Being a Care Bear, Funshine hated to admit it but today he felt left out. Everyone else was busy on Earth, even Grumpy Bear! Funshine let his thoughts wander. At this very moment, Bedtime Bear was probably snuggling up to a little girl or boy somewhere, telling them not to be afraid of the dark. Tenderheart would almost certainly be interfering with one of No- Heart's evil plans and saving the day once again. Funshine imagined Cheer Bear, holding out a rose and brightening a child's day. But what on earth could he, Funshine Bear do?  
  
Funshine picked up Wish Bear's abandoned star-o-scope and put it to his eye. Perhaps there was someone on Earth who needed him. Funshine's eyes travelled from a cheerful group of children playing a game of frisbee in the park to a pair of twins, training their dog in their own backyard. He watched as a little boy flew a kite, laughing and squealing as he ran and then Funshine's eyes widened. Sitting on a bench was a little girl, with brown pigtails tied with pink ribbons. She wore a pair of pink overalls and a sky blue shirt underneath. But that wasn't what Funshine noticed. What Funshine noticed, was that the little girl looked upset and she was sitting next to a bulky knapsack, eating a peanut butter sandwich.  
  
Funshine knew what he had to do now. This girl needed his help and he was all prepared to give it to her. He jumped into the last, lonely rainbow roller and pressed a bright red button. The small vehicle made a whirring noise and then began to chug through the clouds, with Funshine uttering instructions as they flew. A right turn here, a left ahead and then straight down and to the east! The rainbow roller disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Funshine jumped out. He knew that it would reappear when he needed it. Funshine could see the girl clearly now and he walked over to her.  
  
"Hi there. My name is Funshine," he introduced himself. The pigtailed girl seemed astounded. "I'm Sarah. What are you?" she answered, curiously watching the yellow Care Bear. Funshine straightened himself to his full height and said proudly, "Why, I'm a Care Bear of course!" Sarah tilted her head to the side. "I've never heard of Care Bears before," she concluded. "Oh, do you want some peanut butter sandwich?" She held out a piece of bread smothered with peanut butter and offered it to Funshine. He took the piece and gulped it down. "Thanks Sarah. Now, do you know why I'm here?" he said. Sarah shook her head. "It's because I saw that you were upset about something. Are you running away?" answered Funshine, pointing to Sarah's bag. Sarah began to look a little afraid. "Uh, no. I'm not running away. Why would I be?" her voice wavered a little. Funshine sighed. "You don't have to be afraid Sarah. I'm a Care Bear, I'll keep your secret safe," he said, pretending to zip his lips up. Sarah giggled but then looked at Funshine. "We-e-ell, can you promise to keep this a secret?" she whispered. Funshine nodded. "You bet - you can count on me!" said Funshine honestly.  
  
Sarah leant closer to Funshine and whispered in his furry ear. "My mom is always, always, always working and my dad moved away a year ago. Mommy never has time for me anymore. I don't think she loves me," confided Sarah. Funshine was startled and he pulled away from her. "Sarah, I'm sure you're mommy's just very busy. Of course she loves you," he said matter-of-factly. Sarah didn't look so sure. "Come home with me and you'll see," she said quite suddenly. Funshine looked at her. "Well, okay," he agreed and the girl and the bear set off towards Sarah's house.  
  
Funshine hid behind Sarah as she knocked on the door and a woman answered it. The woman looked pretty but tired. "Sarah, sweetheart. Where were you? I was so worried about you." the woman began to cry as she let Sarah inside. Funshine shut his eyes tightly and became invisible. Sarah looked around in wonder for him. Funshine watched as Sarah climbed some stairs to her room. He quickly followed and reversed the little magic spell so Sarah could see him. "Oh, there you are!" she cried in delight. Funshine looked at her and said honestly, "I think your mommy loves you very much." Sarah snorted and began unpacking her bag. "No Funshine. She doesn't have any time for me. Didn't you see? She went straight back to her dumb old phone and her stupid computer. I asked her to help me bake chocolate chip muffins but she didn't have time!" Sarah burst out angrily. Funshine put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I'd like to tell you a story, Sarah," he said.  
  
"Once their lived a nice little girl called Becky. Becky's mommy was as nice as could be but Becky's daddy wasn't so nice. Becky's mom and dad decided that they no longer loved each other and her dad ran off to marry someone else. Now Becky was alone with her mommy but her mommy didn't have much money. In order to get more money, so Becky could have toys and games and books, Becky's mom opened up a business on the Internet. The business took up a lot of Becky's mom's time and she became exhausted from staying up late and getting up early. Becky felt her mommy was ignoring her and didn't love her anymore and Becky's mom noticed this. One day every week, Becky's mom gave up valuable working time to spend time just with Becky. They had all sorts of fun going to the park, to the zoo, sometimes the toy store and occasionally the fun fair," said Funshine.  
  
Sarah interrupted him. "Becky sounds a lot like me," she announced. Funshine grinned. "Maybe she does. Sarah, does your mommy make time for you on weekends?" asked Funshine. Sarah thought for a minute. "Well, she sometimes takes me out places. We went to the circus last week. It was so much fun!" she giggled. "Your mommy really does love you. She's just very busy. Sarah, please try to understand," said Funshine, looking into Sarah's big blue eyes. "You think so?" she asked. "I know so," smiled Funshine. "Gee, I feel sad. I've been yelling mommy for more toys all week. And I wanted her to go to the movies with me too," began Sarah. Funshine stopped her. "Don't worry about that. Just be nice to your mommy from now on, okay? Make me a promise." he said. Sarah became serious. "Funshine, I promise I'll be nice to my mommy from now on!" she laughed.  
  
Funshine laughed too and took hold of Sarah's hand. "How about you grab a snack and then I want to show you something very, very special!" he said, with a twinkle in his eye. Sarah bounded down the stairs into the kitchen and to her immense surprise, sitting on the table was a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip muffins! Sarah squealed in delight and took one. It was then that she remembered her promise to Funshine and also to herself. Her mother was washing up at the sink and Sarah tugged on her dress. "Mommy." she began. "Yes darling?" answered her mother. "Thank you for baking me muffins," she said, kissing her mother's forehead. Her mother just smiled. "I'd do anything for my little Sarah. I'll be on the Internet this afternoon. Call me if you need me, okay? And tonight," she trailed off. "Yes? Tonight?" prompted Sarah. "I thought you might like to see 'The Care Bears Movie' at the cinemas," finished Sarah's mother. "Of course I do!" said Sarah. With that, she zoomed out of the door into the street, ready to find out what Funshine's surprise was. To her astonishment, out in the street, Funshine was riding in the strangest car she had ever seen!  
  
"Jump in!" cried Funshine. Sarah did as she was told. "It's called a rainbow roller," Funshine told Sarah as they lifted off the ground. "Wow, are we going to fly somewhere?" questioned Sarah, her eyes growing wider and wider. "Yes, we're visiting my home, Care-a-Lot!" In no time at all, the rainbow roller landed and Funshine gave Sarah a tour of Care-a-Lot. Sarah was thrilled and when it was time to go, she sighed. Funshine looked Sarah in the eye. "Sarah, you'll be fine," he said, giving her a quick hug. "This little cloud will take you home!" said Love-a-Lot Bear, helping Sarah scramble onto the soft puffy cloud. As the sun went down, Sarah waved to her new friends - the Care Bears. "You know Funshine, I think you did something extra special today," said Share Bear. "You do?" asked Funshine. Cheer Bear chimed in, "Of course." "You gave a special little girl a beautiful ray of funshine!" laughed Share Bear, and in no time at all Funshine and the others were laughing too. 


End file.
